


Unerwartet aber nicht Unwillkommen

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Er würde morgen mit Dr. Linda darüber sprechen müssen.





	Unerwartet aber nicht Unwillkommen

Der Wein war OK, nicht was er gewohnt war, aber OK. Ihre Anwesenheit machte den roten Nektar schmackhafter. Sie hatten noch nichts gesagt, nach dem sie ihn rein ließ hatten beide nichts gesagt. Sich nur stillschweigend auf die Couch gesetzt und Wein getrunken.

Nach dem nun die erste Flasche leer war, stand sie auf um Nachschub zu organisieren. Sie geriet ins Wanken und er bemerkte wie ihre Beine unter ihr nach zu geben drohten. 

Normalerweise hatte er Reflexe wie kein anderer, naja wie kein Mensch jedenfalls. Und hätte kein Problem gehabt sie zu stabilisieren, bevor das Unglück passierte.  
Ihr Fall wirkte wie in Zeitlupe auf ihn, er streckte seine Arme aus so schnell er konnte. Jedoch bewegten sich seine Gliedmaßen auch nur in Zeitlupe, oder sogar langsamer. Immer näher fiel Chloe in seine Richtung. Ihr Haar glänze golden im Kerzenlicht und das Weinglas blitzte in Fall auf. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass sie beide wohl schon gut betrunken waren. Er selbst war bei der Ankunft hier ja schon nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

Das nächste was er fühlte war ein harter Aufprall, von ihrer Rückseite, gegen ihn selbst. Der Körperkontakt ließ ihn schwimmen. Seine Hände in der Luft und unschlüssig warum sie nicht sofort wieder aufstand fragt er: „Detektiv?“ Seine Stimme klang für ihn fremd, brüchig und unsicher. Aber mit seinem Detektiv kam es immer häufiger zu solchen Gefühlen. Er würde morgen mit Dr. Linda darüber sprechen müssen..

Sein Gedankengang wurde von einer elektrisierenden Stimulation beendet, alles war er hätte sagen oder denken können wurde in ein Abyss der leere gezogen. Chloe schien von seiner kognitiven leere nichts mitzubekommen.

Sie bewegte sich nur leicht auf seinem Schoss und dachte dabei an nicht böses. Als sie gerade zum Aufstehen ansetzten wollte, griff er nach ihrer Hüfte um sie still zu halten. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rapide, was sie nur durch die erhöhte Körpernähe bemerken konnte. Sein Atem strich an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Er hatte sich wohl reflexartig vorgelehnt und sie konnte jeden Zentimeter seines harten Körpers gegen ihren eigenen spüren.

„Chl..Chloe“ Drückte er heraus. Fast wie ein Gebet oder eine Bitte sprach er ihren Namen aus.


End file.
